Caught in the Rain
by siriuscos
Summary: This is the revised and remade version of the story, so please read, its different. With the help of one girl history may change forever. Rated for swearing.. On hold while I get out of Writer's block
1. Prologue Part one

**Author Note:** I would like to thank all who had reviewed the story in it's original form, but it has been taken down and I currently working on revising it. Instead of a makeover for the story it's a "make better". So I do hope that even though you've read one version of it that you will read the better version of it

. **Prologue: Part One**

Charlotte woke up to a completely crowded room filled with various sized boxes of her own. She had grown quite used to the feeling of the "just moving into a new place" look, even though she had indeed been living in that same place for the past few years. She had enough money to fix it up, but she was also rarely there anyway.

If she wasn't with Bill and his mates, she was with hers. _So,_ why waste money on a place you don't even see? Charlotte never really lived anywhere. Her life was now recently based on which way the wind blew and whom she saw first thing in the morning. She had reputation for staying out all night, just because.

Her life was a lot like walking across rocks in a river. One thing came right after the next to keep her up above the rushing water, and withjust one slip up, and she'd fall in. It was quite exciting to say the least.

So for the first time in a few weeks she got out of her bed and walked intothe tacky looking bathroom to grab her clothes. Nothing was really in the right order in her little apartment and everything was not to her liking, but it was a place she could go when she didn't have anywhere else to go.

Besides she was almost sure none of her mates would have been caught dead in her tiny apartment. Even Chris and the boys had chipped together to buy themselves a very nice looking apartment, not too big, but just large enough to fit the three of them comfortably. And, for a plus, it also had some sort of furniture.

Charlotte didn't waste any time however, she had way to many things to do that day, so without another thought about the note that was left posted to the back of her door.

"Hey Charlotte someone is looking for you." One of the men outside of her apartment told her with a smile.

"Who was it?" She asked as she picked up the letters that had been dropped off for her. She looked through them and then tossed them all into a trash bin near her little apartment.

"It was Mr. Weasley." The man said. "Oh, shit. I was supposed to meet him an hour ago." She cursed just loud enough for the young Egyptian man to hear. He frowned at her, but let it go.

It was Charlotte after all. She quickly made her way down the cobbled street. She was trying to make it to Gringotts before Bill was going to have to be sent to do his job. She was supposed to meet him for an early breakfast, but she hadn't gotten home until late and had been tired.

She ran up the stone steps of the wizard bank and inside the surprisingly cool building. It had never been that cool before.

"Bryce!" She walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He jumped slightly but turned to look at her. "Where's Bill?"

"He said you'd show up. He left about ten minutes ago." Charlotte looked down, trying to think of something else she could do, but before she could fully think of something Bryce shoved a piece of parchment into her hands. "Go there."

Bryce nodded and walked away and back into his office room. He had a woman standing in front of his desk waiting for him. Just before Charlotte left she heard him tell the woman, "Sorry miss, I had some business to clear up with that young lady out there." She watched as he smiled and sat down. He looked from her to Charlotte and nodded to her to go. Charlotte walked backwards a few steps before turning around and taking the front steps by two.

When she got to the bottom she aparated to the place on the piece of paper. She appeared inside a darkened chamber of one of the tombs Bill was sent to work with. She knew very well that if this chamber still had charms on it she shouldn't have been able to aparate into the chamber, so she knew Bill wasn't too far off. In fact when her eyes wondered left she saw a radiating light at the end of the hall. It was narrow, but she fit through it rather nicely.

She had started feeling her way along the walls, but quickly pulled her hand back. Ancient Egyptians were known to place traps in the walls, especially ones with magic. She reached the end of the hall and the little rectangle doorway not but two minutes after she had started her journey down the path.

Sure enough he was in another small chamber looking at the Hieroglyphics on the wall.

"Bill?"

"Shh." He said quietly.

"What are you looking at?" She walked up to him and looked at the wall as well. She was at loss to what he was looking at. A minute later he turned to look at her. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I didn't mean to miss our breakfast date this morning."

"I know." He watched her with a deep stare, which made her feel somewhat uncomfortable around him. "Then why did you have me come all this way?" She reached up and dusted off his shirt.

"I wanted to show you something, but we have to head back that way." He took the lantern and her hand and pulled back through the door, leading her to the chamber she had appeared in. He pulled her up to one of the walls and held up the lantern. "Read it."

Charlotte didn't know much about hieroglyphics, but she knew enough to read what it had said. "It's an interesting story." He looked down at her as she shifted her weight to her other foot.

"Yeah it is, but why would he do such a thing?"

"Love or jealousy. I haven't read anything about it yet."

"What were you reading before?"

"It doesn't matter. Charlotte I have to get back to work so can you make it to my house around 4?"

"Yes."

"Good. You can disaparate from this chamber and then do what you had planned to do for the rest of the day. Chris wanted to talk to you as well." He kissed her again and then let her disaparate before leaving himself.

Reign had appeared back to the wizarding town she lived in. She decided not to talk to Chris right away because she wanted to check out a few things first. She walked down the cobbled street once again and watched a happy wizard boy kick around a skin ball to his friends.

She had bumped into a few people that she knew here and there and they all regarded her the same way, "Hi Charlotte, how's the job going for you?" and she answered them the same way every time, "Good, but tiring." She had wondered the streets of the wizard town until she saw Bryce leave the Gringotts building.

"Hey Charlotte, what's up?"

"Just waiting for you."

"Why might you be interested in doing that."

"I got bloody bored."

"Oh, I am so very honored that you chose me to cure your boredom."

"That's not it either, I just had nothing better to do with my time." Bryce rolled his eyes at her and pointed out that one of her mates was walking into one of the shops.

"Oh bloody fuck, he's going to cause so many problems. Bye Bryce!" She walked into the little shop and found Chris looking at one of the three- eyed toads.

"I think this one has a problem, Charlotte."

"You are such a daft boy."

"No, I am just special." They laughed and Charlotte pulled Chris out of the animal shop, "Wait that one turns purple!" He stated before she achieved to get him out.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You are psychic, you tell me."

"I am not, and if you don't tell me I will seriously hurt you."

"No worse than you have done before."

"Oh shut your bloody trap and tell me."

"No, I don't think I will." Charlotte growled at him and pushed him down, "I think you have an anger problem."

"Tell me!" Chris laughed at her and stood up, "We have a meeting with Tyson and his crew tomorrow at eight. It is supposed to be important so make sure you aren't an hour late this time. Half hour is okay, an hour no."

Charlotte rubbed her shoulder and noticed Chris' watch. It read: 3:58. "Chris I have to go. I'll talk to you later!"

She aparated to Bill's apartment and walked into the kitchen where he was now standing. "When did you get off work?"

"I got off about fifteen minutes ago. It was a slow day and I informed Derfnew that I needed to look up one of the charms for one of the Chambers."

"You are such a liar."

"I know, but it got me off in time to be here with you." He handed her a drink and told her to go sit on the couch. He had made some food, which was placed nicely on the table. "I thought we could make up for breakfast this morning." He sat down on the couch with her.

"Some little boy today tried to do magic, but ended up making the ball he was playing with into a pig's head. The woman walking by at the time screamed at ran into the Dark Arts building."

"You enjoy when bad things happen to people."

"No, just when funny bad things happen to people." She grabbed the fork next to the bowl and stuck it into one of the pieces of chicken curry. "Mmm, I love this stuff, but what happened to you cooking the really spicy stuff?"

"Bryce used it all up when he had some of our coworkers over and Bryce, as I have said before, thinks that everything I own is for sharing." "You should have taken some of his Irn Bru. He's addicted to that stuff, as you know."

"Yes, I know, but I am more scared of a pissed off sober Bryce than a drunk one." Charlotte laughed and leaned back into the couch, but without warning she _sat back up and_ leaned in and kissed Bill. She pulled back and looked down.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." And before she could say much of anything else he had kissed her again, placing his hand behind her neck. Before he had a chance to kiss her the way that he wanted to, the way that he had always wanted to since she had come back, she pulled away and stood up.

"That shouldn't have happened." She walked out of his home after that. She had not left the building however. Not more than ten minutes later Charlotte was found on the front stairs by her friend Aimee.

"What's wrong with you?" Aimee asked unsympathetically as she walked up to her distressed looking friend. "I did it again."

"You need to stop putting him on like that." Aimee sat down with friend.

"I know that!" "You don't act like you know anything about how he feels, you never do."

"Shut it!" "Just letting you know that he has feelings too mate." Aimee stood up again and went up the stairs to, no doubt, Bill's apartment.

"Grrrr!" Charlotte rested her head in her hands.

"Hey Bill, how ya doing?" Aimee opened the door to his home and walked in. She found him on the couch, staring at the wall, and breathing hard. "Angry I take it?" She stated with a playful smile.

"Go away."

"Awe, come on. Don't be mad about her."

"I can't believe she did it again."

"I can. She does it all the time. She's a bitch."

"How can you say that!?" Bill stood up and walked up to her.

"Because it's the truth!"

"I'm leaving Aimee, for London."

"Why would you do a thing like that?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"My dad was attacked and I want to be there."

"Oh, well that's a good reason. When are you…" Aimee stopped what she was saying when the door opened and shut with a "click."

"Aimee can I talk to him alone please?" Charlotte walkedinto the living room.

"Why would I do that? I am talking to him now." Charlotte glared at her and Aimee, with a frown, left the room to let her talk to Bill.

"Bill, it shouldn't have happened."

"You need to stop saying that. You say that every time and every time I know you don't mean it because you still do it! I am sick of it. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be friend."

"Well, you had that, Charlotte. You have always had it! You don't need to go around putting me on like you do in order to have that."

"It won't happen again." She said quietly.

"You're right, it wont because I am leaving."

"This is the place you love, though." "I am leaving Egypt,"he explained."Unless you can give me a reason not to. Do you like me?"

"I don't know."

"Bloody hell! I am not going to sit here and wait around for you to make up your mind! I have better things to do with my life and I have better people to be around then somedaft little girl who doesn't know what it feels like to be hurt."

"That's not true."

"You a curse to every man out there. You hurt them, and play them and I am not going to be another one of them. I've waited and I've been patient about it, but this is not worth it anymore. So leave me and my life alone!" Bill walked into his room and _slammed_ the door. She cared enough about him that she did want he had asked.

It was not until the next morning that she found _out_ that he had actually left for London. Charlotte, not knowing if she felt disappointed or relieved about it, ignored it _completely_.


	2. Prologue Part two

** Prologue- Part two:**

Charlotte walked down the hall of her tiny apartment, picking up things here and there and putting them into their rightful place. She had unpacked nearly all of her boxes and was now hanging pictures and other trinkets on the newly painted walls. She had now _either_ been spending all of her time fixing everything she had disliked about her home, or she was constantly found with someone in her company.

"Charlotte will you stop!" Aimee called from the doorway to the kitchen. She stepped out to keep Charlotte from getting to her bedroom. "You are being utterly crazy with thissorting-thing, Charlotte, so stop, because you _'re_ driving everyone mad!"

"Aimee, I'm not doing anything I normally wouldn't." Charlotte answered her nonchalantly.

Aimee laughed, grabbed Charlotte's shoulders, and looked her in the eye, "Yes mate, that's why you now have a house that looks like it's liveable. Get over it!" Aimee turned around and walked back into the kitchen and grabbed something off the wall and shook it. "What is this?" Charlotte shrugged to herself as Aimee tossed the object to the side

"Charlotte you were- are my friend and everyone is worried about your sanity. He left months ago and yet you still walk around like your life is over! Why didn't you bloody tell him anyway?" Charlotte set down the clothesshe had in her hands and sat down on her newly bought couch.

"This isn't about him anyway."

"Like hell it's not. Personally, I think you deserved it mate, but no matter how much I do, I'd rather have you going around being yourself. Part of the fun of being your friend is that you are a sarcastic drama queen that's mean to everyone. We can't have you any other way." Aimee smiled as she stood in from of Charlotte, who now had her feet proppedup on the coffee table.

"Thanks for all that." Charlotte rolled her eyes and got up, picking up a glass and taking it to the kitchen.

"Where did you get that mask?" Aimee asked from the living room area.

"Chris' dad gave it to me so I have no clue." She stated as she washed the cup and put it away.

"You are one clean sad person. Why would you clean? There are so many better things one could do with there mopping time, and you pick clean?" Aimee shook her head in thought. "I would have thought you'd be a drunk or something."

"You are the drunk one, Aimee, not me."

"I don't understand that. You are the party goer, and, I might add, the one that got _severely_ drunk in third year back at Hogwarts, and I mean to the point you spent time in the infirmary."

"Sure, Aimee." Charlotte said as she walked back down the hall. Aimee knew very well that she was ignoring her, but she didn't really care. If she kept talking, one of the days to come, she would have to listen.

"If I remember correctly that was about him too."

"Aimee, shut it. Your opinion has been noted, but just not accepted. I know for a fact you have a date with your lover-boy in not too long, so why don't you go run along."

"I want to know what has gotten into you before I go!"

"Nothing is wrong!"

"You're a bad liar, you always have been." Aimee walked to the front door and stopped. "I know you miss him, but he's an owl away and you could easily write him."

"And say what exactly?" Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her balance onto her right foot.

"Perhaps that you lied and that you are sorry?" Aimee noted that Charlotte wasn't even looking at her, but rather past her. She turned her glance to what her friend could possibly be looking at, but before she could, Charlotte walked over to the window and pulled it open.

"I have a letter."

"And?" Aimee added curiously.

"And what?" She answered as she untied the letter from the little brown owls leg. It hooted appreciatively and began cleaning its speckled brown and white feathers.

"Who's it from and what's it about?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so impatient and wait for me to open the bloody thing!" Charlotte growled annoyed.

"I'm only curious."

"That I can tell." She paused and looked at the seal to the letter. "It's from Hogwarts." She said blankly.

"Aren't you a little old to be going back?" Aimee joked.

"They want me to teach Defense."

"What?!" Aimee grabbed the letter from her shorter friend's hands, "Merlin, they actually do want you to teach Defense. Wonder what they were thinking when they suggested it, hmm."

"Aimee, I had top scores during the three years I attended."

"No need to rub it in…" Aimee sat on the couch and looked at the vampire pictures on the wall. "Neat pictures. I like that one with the teeth showing, looks creepy, but yet cool." Charlotte walked into the kitchen and Aimee could hear the scratching of a quill on parchment. "What are you writing?" She called into the other room.

"I'm accepting."

"The job?"

"Yes, what else would I be?"

"You are going because he's there, aren't you?" Aimee pointed her finger towards her.

"Of course not. He's in London and Hogwarts in Scotland, quite a few hours in between there you know. I just think it will be fun and something different for once."

"What about this job? Can't just leave them hanging."

"They'll understand."

"You are going because of him. I know you well enough. You'd do anything if it meant there was a chance you'd get to see him at least once."

"Don't be daft."

"Lie all you want then. I have to go meet Charlie for dinner."

"Later then." Was all Charlotte said as Aimee got off the couch and walked down the hall and out the door. Charlotte looked over her letter once again:

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_I would be honored to teach this up and coming year of Defense students. I have thought it through and know that I am in for a tough year since your past year has not been as delightful as you would have liked, and how many new arrivals there will be. I am fully capable of bringing the students up to what they should already know and beyond. I do ask though that I have free range to teach how I think is fit, if that is not too much to ask for. However, I will do as you ask as well, I will be on my best behavior._

_ X Charlotte F. Malfoy_

She nodded and then tied it to the owl before sending it off. She looked around her home before heading to her room for a slight nap. She had worn herself down quite a lot that day and was in desperate need of some sleep, for she also hadn't slept in nearly three days.


	3. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't believe I put one on yet, but here it is. Anything that sounds remotely familiar is probably not mine. I own the plot and some original characters and maybe some more. Anything you have NOT read in the Potter books are probably not mine, with that Heres the story:

** Chapter One:**

Hermione threw her book at Ron, who was now mentioning that he didn't believe anyone with brains would accept the Defense job for what seemed like millionth time.

"Ron you should know by now someone had to take the job!" She yelled at him.

She had read the same line in her book nearly eight times and once she thought she would be able to go on, he began again and now, however, she didn't even have her book. Hermione now sat glaring at her firey red headed friend.

"This I know, 'Mione!" He threw back to her excitedly, "I am just saying it must be some daft nutter who took the job because after Umbridge, Bill told me, no one had accepted until it was almost too late to get one. No one wanted it, so I can't wait to see who was mad enough to do so." Ron laughed as he pulled a jelly slug from his pack.

"And I would have thought you'd be sick of the sight of anything jelly, let alone jelly slugs after what happened to you during second year." Hermione pointed out with a grin. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and popped it in his mouth and in one gulp it was gone to face the acidy pit most called a stomach. "You'll eat anything that doesn't say: "don't eat me!" on it."

Ron shook his head, "No, I would probably eat that too." He chuckled at the horrified look on Hermione's face. "I'm only playing with you 'Mione. Don't take things so seriously all the time. You'll drive yourself into an early grave."

"Why don't you keep with that, mudblood, I would much appreciate if you did drive your dirty blood into the ground." Malfoy had pushed open the door to their compartment and smirked openly at his seemingly sly comment.

"As much as I would give anything to do what you want," She stated sarcastically, "I have better things to do with my time than to listen to teasing words you've used for the past 6 years. Care to come up with something new?"

Ron stood up and pushed Malfoy out of their compartment and shut the door, making sure it was locked before he sat back down. "Why didn't he go to Durmstrang when it was offered to him?" Ron shrugged then looked at Harry. "What's up, mate?"

Harry shook his head and watched the trees go by from outside the window. Ron turned back to Hermione, "He wont talk."

"I got that Ron. I think we should just leave him for a bit." And so the three sat in silence, even if it was uncomfortable for them. The country-side of England came and went and they were now passing over the bridge that would bring them into Scotland. Ron looked down at the River below and swallowed. It had begun to rain only minutes before they had reached the bridge so the river was barely audible from his seat in the train.

"Ron?" He turned around to come face to face with Hermione, who was sitting rather close to him.

"What?" He answered back in a nervous higher pitched voice than he normally did. Hermione smiled.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes, Harry's just gone to dress and I am going now so feel free to change when I leave." Ron nodded to her and watched her leave. He stood up quickly to get his uniform. He dressed and was sitting back down again when Harry came back inside.

"Hey, mate." Harry said as he pushed Crookshanks from his side of the seat. The fluff ball glared at Harry, or at least that's what he thought it was doing.

"Harry are you sure you-" Ron, however, was cut off by Hermione as she stormed in and slammed the door.

"I cannot stand him!" She yelled before sitting down with a huff.

"What did he do now?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing." She growled out as she grabbed her bag. "We have to go, we're here." Before either of the two boys could say anything to her she had left the compartment and was heading down the isle, ushering scared little first years out of the train as it came to a halt. Ron looked at Harry and just shrugged before he left as well. The three of them met again outside the train, and after saying their "hullos" to Hagrid they found a carriage to themselves.

"Hermione what did you do over summer?" Ron asked, cutting through the silence.

"I already said what I did. On the train remember?" She answered, looking a bit confused at why he would ask.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Oh," She said, now realizing what Ron was getting at, "But I will tell you about a really good book I finished." Ron laughed, but silently thanked her for talking. He didn't like the silence one bit and he figured that was because he never got much of it at home, seven kids in a house at one point in time was very hectic and the fact that Fred and George were still there didn't help with the situation much either. The carriages soon came to a halt and each of the students filed out into the darkness. The trio, being at the front of the mob of students, led them all to the front doors of Hogwarts, the place they missed all too much.

"Hermione how come no one is getting wet?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione stared at him with a slightly amused, yet, confused look.

"Ron, why would anyone be getting wet?"

"Where's Peeves?" Hermione looked around and then back to Ron. "I… I don't know."

"'Mione, Ron!" Harry said rather loudly, "You are holding up the line and we are hungry." He then smiled and pushed the two to start walking.

Once all the students had been seated Ron began to whine due to the fact he was hungry. "When are the bloody first years coming, I'm hungry!" He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Ronald you are acting like a three year old so stop it. You were a first year once."

"Yes, and Hermione, I thought we were annoying then too."

"Oh, just stop your whining!" she muttered with a frown.

"Yes, mum."

"That is so old."

"Both of you stop!" Harry yelled. He had to deal with their bickering for far too long now, and he was sick of it. Just then the Great Hall doors opened and the crowd of frightened and anxious looking first years piled in.

"Finally." Ron muttered. Everyone watched as the sorting hat sang a new song and the first years began to be called off. In particular there was a scrawny little boy with mousy hair. "Must be another Creevey," seemed to be the thought that ran through the heads of everyone that knew Dennis and/or Colin. Sure enough when the names were called off it turned about to be David Creevey. They youngest, Colin told them.

Professor McGonagall had sat down before Dumbledore stood up with raised arms as if to ask for silence. "Another year started and new batch of students to mold. I would like to assure you that this year will go much smoother than the last and you will all have opportunities that you haven't had before. For the first years who haven't heard: the Forbidden forest is off limits to all students. "Now for the news you have all been waiting for, I would like to introduce the years new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." He then paused just as the Great Hall doors opened again. This time a small figure in black cloaks stepped in and walked to the front of the hall.

"A dementor?" Ron questioned. Hermione nearly choked on her drink when the words slipped from his lips.

"Ron, don't be daft." was all she could manage to get out.

The both of them turned back to the head table as the small figure stood there looking out at all the students. Before long it reached up and pulled the hood down. Ron's eyes widened, "I know that girl!"

"Ron, how would you her?"

"She's friends with Bill. I met her a long time ago." Hermione jumped when a clatter of metal was heard from the Slytherin table. At first everyone thought it must be Crabbe or Goyle, but when they looked up, Malfoy was out of his seat glaring at the girl in black robes.

"You have got to be bloody joking!" He pointed up at her. "There is no way in hell they would hire someone like you to teach us."

"Oh, well, it's nice to see you again as well Draco." She smiled sweetly.

"No... No, this cannot be happening." Draco shook his head then glared back up at her, "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"I can assure you Mr. Malfoy, that no one is trying to kill you." Dumbledore answered.

"I can't be so sure about that." Ron whispered to Harry, who just smiled slightly.

"I will not have her teaching here. Father will be hearing about this, he should have done away with you when he'd had the chance." Draco stepped back from the table. Harry at this point was getting annoyed and looked at Malfoy.

"Oh does little Malfoy have to crawl to his daddy every time something upsets him?" He stated in a mocking voice. Ron laughed and Hermione tried hard not to smile, she was in the run for being Head Girl after all.

"Draco how many times? Huh? Was it a hundred?... Two Hundred? When are you going to realize that it's not happening because you are a bad person, its happening because he is." The school seemed somewhat confused by this, but by the look on Malfoy's face and the redness moving through his cheeks, he obviously knew what she was talking about.

"I took care of you yet you still hate me. So much for trying to help." She stated with dripping sarcasm. Draco didn't even wait for her to say anymore, he threw his fork down, and stormed out of the Great Hall. After the doors swung shut the voices of confusion rang throughout the hall.

"Quite a commotion that girl causes." Ron stiffened at the sound of the _familiar_ voice. He turned slowly in his seat and looked behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, not all too happy that he was. Bill leaned up against the wall behind the table and laughed, without a word to Ron as he pointed up at Dumbledore, who once again had his hands raised to gain attention from the student body.

"Now that that is all over, I would like to introduce Charlotte Malfoy, your new Defense teacher." Now, it all made sense as to why Draco had been so angry, but since they were trying to make the connection no one noticed she had left. "And another short note is that you will see extra adults around the school," he paused and motioned in Bill's direction and then over to the corner behind him, "due to this year we have an extra load of first years and they are here to help." The trio knew, however, that they were there to help with protecting the school and not for teaching.

"That answer your question, Ron?" Bill piped up.

"Yes, but I have another."

"Shoot."

"Why are you friends with a Malfoy?"

"She was never like them. See ya, Ron." Bill slapped his brother on the shoulder and then headed out of the Great Hall. Charlotte was sitting on the stairs when Bill had come out.

"You can never not start something can you?" Charlotte jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Billy, I… I didn't know you were going to be here." She stood up and brushed off her clothing, "I should probably go finish getting things in order."

"I knew you were going to be here."

"And how's that?"

"For one, I suggested you, and two, I'm your helper."

"Must suck to be stuck with me."

"Only when you are being over powering." He smiled.

"You were so angry when you left how can you smile at me now?" She asked with sheer curiosity.

"We need to talk." Was all he said before he walked up the stairs, he turned around just slightly before he went, "Are you coming?"

She nodded and followed him up. She did not have a good feeling about this talk, but she knew better than to piss him off more than he already was, at least at her, anyway.


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

Charlotte sat back in her desk chair. It was extremely late, or rather very early. She had listened to everyone walk a long the halls to their beds and even the screaming of one very angry Filch. She hadn't moved since Bill had dragged her up there to talk. He had a lot to say and that meant she had no room to talk, quite literally. He had said all the things that had been on his mind since she left all those years ago to the time he called her a stupid little girl. To say the least those two had been in her office for some time, trying to figure out what 'they' were. After a few hours the two of them came to the conclusion that they were just friends, even if she wasn't sure she was happy about that. Bill didn't seem too happy about it either. It almost seemed that they had said it because thats what the other believed they wanted.

Anyway, Charlotte sat back further. She would have fallen off if her feet weren't propped against her desk. The shadows that the moon was casting on her office's stone walls, danced across the walls as if trying to find a new place to keep from the light. They crawled with anticipation, for what, Charlotte did not know.

Without reason she jumped out of her seat and left her office. She climbed down the staircase into her new classroom and out of the door. She walked down the dimly lit hall and up more stairs. Before she knew it she was standing at the portrait that guarded the doorway to Bill's room. She looked at the hunter in the painting and sort of smiled, to the best of her ability.

"Grace Feather." Charlotte shook her head. _'Whatever that means,'_ she thought. The picture kindly moved to the side and let her in. Once she was, she moved past the cough to the small opening to her left. There was no door, but there didn't need to be. All that little spot held was the bed that Bill was more likely sleeping in right now. "Bill!" She whispered. He turned and rubbed his eyes.

"Its late, shouldn't you be like normal people and sleeping right now?" Bill sat up in his bed and looked at her with a half annoyed, half curious expression.

"Well if I were like normal people then yes I would be, but you should know by now I'm not. I have been thinking a lot about what you have said and I was thinking..."

"Yes, love?"

"Never mind, I am just going to let you sleep and talk to you later." She had just about left when Bill had called her back.

"Charlotte!"

"What?"

"You have never once acted like this before, so instead of trying to analyze why you are I am just going to assume it's because you haven't slept more than a few hours in the past few days so come here and lie down."

"I have a room of my own you know."

"That I do know, but knowing you, which I do quite well you wont go there, you will go somewhere else and stay up until you classes start tomorrow and I will not have that. You are not very pleasant to be around in the morning, and that's with sleep. So stop being the stubborn arse I know you are and come lie down." Charlotte stood where she was for a bit before she walked over to his bed and sat down. "You gonna sleep?"

"Yes."

"Good." With that Bill pulled her down and gave her some blanket.

The defense class filled within minutes and soon there was a cloud of voices talking about everything and nothing all at once. "Class if I can take your attention from what cute guy you saw over the summer." Charlotte looked at Lavender. "I have some thing to say. Last year I know was sort of a disaster for most of you, but this year I can assure you, will be different. Not to bring any of you down, but I will giving a type of quiz in a few minutes." As soon as quiz left her lips groans erupted in the classroom. "I know, I know. I am such an evil teacher, but if you all want to do well I have to know where I am to start and fill in, so stop your whining and hear me out." Ron looked at Hermione and she just shook her head.

"I am Professor Charlotte Malfoy as all of you from last night know. You may call me Charlotte or Professor, you mention the Malfoy part around me and you will be in trouble." She cracked out laughing at her students shocked expressions. "I am only joking, but seriously, I don't much like it. Anyway this over here," She motioned to Bill who was sitting at her desk, "Is William Weasley, but he's normally addressed by Bill.

"He will be helping me this year due to the overload of first years this year and for the fact I have a lot to catch you all up on. Any questions?"

"How will this year be different?" Asked a Seamus Finnigan from the back of the room, next to his friend Dean Thomas.

"Well this year I will grade this class as if it were a weighted course. Anyone knows what that means?"

"You are going to baby us." Draco said with a smirk.

"Keep in my Draco you will be the _last_ person on this planet that I will end up babying. No it means that you will be required to pick one of the three top grades one can possibly get and for your grade in this class you can not get lower than it. I have already talked this over with Headmaster Dumbledore so Miss Granger, there is no need to fret."

"Will this year be fun?" Neville asked.

"Mr. Longbottom I know your fear. This will not be anything like Professor Snape's class. We have a few scheduled trips throughout the year and quite a few different types of learning processes. I want this year to be fun, and not for your sake, but for mine."

"You are one honest person." Harry muttered from behind his books.

"Yes anyway, time for the quizzes." Bill stood up and grabbed the stack of papers. He tapped them with his wand and the stack in his hand disappeared, soon each student had a quiz in front of them. All of them grabbed their quills and went to work. Charlotte walked over to the window and stared out, the ground outside was very green and welcoming and it just made her even more annoyed with herself.

Around twenty minutes before class had ended the last quiz was turned in and Bill went ahead on grading them. He didn't have to, but he knew the next twenty minutes was going to be partly uneventful.

"Something else I want this year is to know you all and have you all know me."

"I already know you, there isn't anything worth knowing."

"Draco if you cannot keep your smart arse remarks to yourself I will have to do something about it."

"Like what?" He challenged.

"You know all those things I did when I was your sister and just your sister?"

"Yeah." He said blankly.

"Well I have more authority now so I doubt you really want to know what I am allowed to do, let alone capable." Draco crossed his arms over his chest and sat back. "As I was saying before, if you have anything to ask me go right ahead. I want you all to be comfortable this year."

"How old are you?" Patil had asked.

"I am twenty-three."

"Really?" Ron piped up.

"Yeah." Charlotte answered while stacking papers on her desk.

"I have one. Why did you accept this job, when it has a streak for bad things happening to the teachers?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't really know, but I figured that if I had to live with that thing for eight years." She nodded towards Draco. "I was up for anything." The gryffindors in the class snickered and looked over and the obviously angered Draco Malfoy. "Draco you really need to not let things bother you so much." Charlotte added. "Well you are all dismissed. The students gathered their materials and headed to the door. "Before you go, next class we will be started right away so be prepared." They looked at her and nodded in understanding. Ron was the last to leave, but before he did he walked over to his brother.

"Tell me what I got before next class period please." Ron whispered to his older brother.

"Why?"

"I just want to know what I remembered that's all."

"All right." Ron left the classroom without another word to his brother.

"What was that all about?" Charlotte asked before sitting down in a chair and looking at the quizzes.

"He just wants to know what he remembered, or so he says."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the famous puzzle solver so you tell me." Bill smiled and got up. "I'll be back."

"Right."

"These kids are all really behind." Charlotte ran her hands through her hair before slouching back in the chair at her desk.

"I am here for a reason you know. I can help you so you're not so overwhelmed." Bill was sitting on her desk playing with a black dog stuffed animal.

"Be careful with that! I have had that forever."

"I know, it wouldn't look like it had been torn apart by a rabid blast -end skrewt if it wasn't old."

"I could name plenty of things you have that look the same way."

"Yes, but nothing that I keep out for all to see."

"Look it was my best friend before I met you and Aimee. It means a lot to me." Charlotte sat up and crossed her arms. It was true, that little stuffed animal had been her only friend until she had met, by chance, a challenging young girl and a caring young man on the train to Hogwarts all those years ago.

"Do you even remember where you got it?" Bill played with it's slightly ripped black floppy ear.

"No, I have tried, but every time I do I get a headache."

"You get headaches by just trying to remember something from when you were younger? You act like this thing is part of you, how could you not remember how and when you got it?"

"I don't know. There are a lot of things that I get headaches when I try to remember them."

"Have you had those dreams lately?" Bill asked as he sat the little pup back on her desk.

"About the little girl? Not recently, but the last one really scared me."

"What happened?"

"She was screaming, I don't know why, but she sounded scared. There were arms around her waist and she was kicking and fighting against whoever was holding her back. I have had dreams where she's been upset before, but nothing like that."

"And you haven't dreamt of her since?"

"No." Charlotte shook her head. "Not since."

"When was that last one?"

"I think it was a week before you left."

"Well maybe one day you'll find this girl and realize why you are dreaming about her. Maybe it has something to do with you."

"I don't think so Billy."

"Have you gotten those headaches lately? Not the ones you get when trying to remember things, but those migraines."

"Actually yeah. They started up last night again."

"You should really see a medi-witch about those you know." Bill took a galleon from her desk and flipped it in his hands. He was always such a fiddler.

"Billy they told me a long time ago that having this power I do was going to give me headaches."

"Yeah, but they didn't say they would be brain splitting headaches as you so nicely put it last time you got one. It's not normal."

"Hate to break it to you mate, but I'm not normal." Bill stood up and walked over to her and pulled her up.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way." He kissed her cheek and left the office, but not before yelling back in, "You really should get those headaches checked out. You know what they cause if they get bad enough."

"Stop worrying, it's nothing!" She yelled back at him. He was so much like a big brother, but maybe that's because he had six younger siblings, it was in his job description.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

"Harry!" Ron pinched his best mate's shoulder to get his attention. He'd been trying to tell Harry something for the past ten minutes, but every time Ron got to the good part his best mate would turn his head and watch the staff table. To say the least, it was really bothering Ron, "I may not be the most exciting person on this planet, but when I am talking I do expect to be listened to." Ron shook his head, he could not believe how much like Hermione he sounded just then, it was scary.

"I'm sorry Ron, what did you say?" Harry turned back to his friend. Ron shook his head, yet again in disbelief, and stuffed his mouth full of the food that was now on his plate,  
which consisted of toast, eggs, and a few slices of bacon.

"What do you keep looking at?" Ron asked Harry when he was sure he had his complete attention.

"Nothing of importance," Harry looked around again and then frowned, "Where's Hermione?"

Ron just looked behind him and, expecting her to be there, was shocked  
that she wasn't.

"I don't know," Ron answered.

"If you two had been paying attention you would have heard her say she went back to the tower to grab something, and you would have also heard her say she would meet you in  
class, but I guess you guys missed all that, eh?" Ginny pointed out. She was sitting across from Ron with her arms crossed over her lap.

"Thanks Ginny," Ron said without real notice to her intended point. 

"Bill!" Ginny jumped from her seat and walked over to her elder brother and sat down. He was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table by himself, sort of. There were quite a few girls who took it upon themselves to see if he was still there every few seconds.

"Hey Gin," Bill took a gulp from his goblet.

"How was your first day?"

"Not bad. It was rather boring actually."

"Why was that? You should have taken it upon yourself to make it fun."

"Yes well, Gin, it's not my class and it was what had to go on. You'll see today."

"Well that's cool. How good of a teacher is she?"

"Gin you've met her before. She's very bright and very lively, you know that." Bill popped a grape into his mouth.

"Yes, but I am not asking that, I am asking how good of a teacher she is," Ginny shot back at him.

"You'll see," Bill smiled at his little sister, "You'll see."

"Sometimes, Bill." she told him before standing up and grabbing her pack. She walked out of the Great Hall with Neville.

"Sometimes, Gin," Bill said to himself as she walked out of the door, "Sometimes."

"So, Bill what did I get on that quiz thing from the other day!" Ron asked Bill through a mouth full of half eaten toast.

Bill shook his head, "I forgot." he laughed at Ron's annoyed look, "Your little wager with  
Hermione was not lost, but not won either, if that answers your question."

"How can I not do either?"

"Well, if I heard correctly yesterday your words were 'If I get above half of it right, I win and if I get below, I lose.' You Ron, didn't get above or below."

Bill then stood up and walked to the last chair at the head table. He leaned over and whispered something to Charlotte and then waited for her to answer. She nodded and then pointed to the right of her, but just slightly. She leaned forward and looked around then sat back and shook her head. Bill nodded and then motioned to something with his hands. She frowned then shrugged and let him go.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Harry curiously.

"I don't know, mate." Harry drank from his cup, "I like her," he added, "and don't at the same time."

"Why and how is that possible?"

"She can put Malfoy in his place with a few words and yet there is something oddly familiar about her that really bugs me."

"She's a Malfoy and that bugs me," Ron added.

101010101010

"I would like the rest of you to do the same. Just point your wand and try until you get it." McGonagall instructed her class. 

"Excuse me, Professor. May I barrow Draco for a moment." Draco looked over his shoulder to see a very angry Charlotte standing in the doorway. Draco looked  
back at his professor and hoped that she wouldn't agree, but before Draco really had any time to make that particular wish, Dumbledore walked in beside his sister.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall motioned to the door. Draco set down his quill and walked to the door, keeping his cool and not letting the situation get to him. Not even a second before he left the classroom, he was screamed at.

"Do you really think this is funny?" Charlotte half yelled at him.

"Think what is funny?" Draco shot back.

He looked at Dumbledore, hoping to get some sort of help, but it seemed the old man wanted to know just as much as Charlotte. Draco found out what they were talking  
about not much later because his sister thrust a letter into his hands and then stepped back. Draco opened it up and read what it said, "You think I did this?"

"Mr. Malfoy, you do have reason," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Well I didn't," Draco told them.

"Oh, that's real believable."

"I am not lying, Charlotte, I didn't do it."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I didn't do it," Draco pressed again.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you should still come with us." Dumbledore waited for the two of them to walk down the hall towards his office. Charlotte stopped quickly, turned around and stared at her brother.

"He didn't do it," she said quietly before taking the letter back from his hands. Draco sighed in relief, at least one thing was clear.

"I know, Charlotte," Dumbledore added with a knowing smile, "come now."

The three of them continued to walk down the hall until they reached the gargoyle that hid the stairway to his office. Unfortunately, for Draco they had to pass by the class that the Gryffindor sixth year students were in. After, he was sure, Potter had pointed out that Draco was being escorted by the Headmaster and his sister down the hall, everyone's gaze turned to the door and the whispering started. He was also sure that there would be a million different rumours by the time lunch came around and he wasn't looking forward to it. God, how much he hated his sister. She was like a walking bad omen.

101010101010101010

"Did you see that?" Ron asked his two best mates. He turned back to the book and looked at one of the paragraphs and then answered the next question on his paper before he turned back to Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah, wonder what that was about?" Harry looked over his shoulder at the door. By then the three had already past, but everyone still continued to look over their shoulders to see if the door or the lingering image would give them a better idea as to what Malfoy must have done.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "Think about it guys," she told them, "Professor Malfoy and Malfoy were walking down the hall with the Headmaster. There is only one thing it could have been."

"Oh smart 'Mione, please give us the answer to such a puzzling question," Ron mocked her with his hands clasped together as if he were praying to a god. Hermione, learning a thing or two from them and from herself of course, smiled.

"My dear, Ronald. I would love to but information like this doesn't come without a price." Ron looked at her with shock, "I want offerings," she smiled at his look and then went back to answering the questions on the assignment. They had been assigned two-hundred questions that were due by the next class period, which wasn't for another week, and she was already halfway through it.

"Oh, come on, Mione," Ron pleaded.

"You wanted to mock me Ron, it wasn't the other way around. Now you have to learn your lesson." Hermione stated from behind the hair that had fallen in front of her face. She sighed and then leaned forward to whisper something into Harry's ear. Harry nodded his head, "That makes a lot of sense."

"Doesn't it?" Hermione smiled at her cleverness.

"What did she say?" Ron pushed on curiously. He hated being out of the loop when it came to the two of them. He was their friend too and he deserved to know what they were talking about. Harry looked up at Hermione and she frowned, but shrugged her shoulders. Harry then leaned over to Ron, slightly, and only whispered one word. 

_"Lucius."_


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

The stone walls shimmered as the sun rays beat down on them from the high window to the left of the empty desk. Charlotte was sitting with her back against the one of the walls as she stared out of the window. She had to meet up with her father and that was the last thing she really wanted to do. She had asked for Snape's help because she didn't trust being around her dad for longer than a minute. Yes, she was twenty-three years old and well capable of running her own life, but she was also still half the size of the man and he always carried that cane of his.

"It will be okay you know?" Bill walked in through the door and stood in front of her so the sun no longer fell upon her tiny frame. She shivered at the loss of heat, but didn't look up at him. She refused to show that she was scared that the evil man of her nightmares was coming to see her. Before long she felt his gentle, caring hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. She didn't need his sympathy, she didn't need him going around acting like she was a little girl anymore.

"Go away," Bill grabbed her hand and held it tightly, making it very apparent that he would not be leaving. "Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what, love?" Bill squeezed her hand affectionately and pulled it into his lap.

"Come in here and break down all my walls," there was a moment of silence where neither one of them knew what to say. Charlotte leaned on Bill's shoulder and sighed. "I hate him, Bill."

"I know you do."

"He's done so many awful things to me in the past," she confessed.

"I know Charlotte and they shouldn't have allowed him to come, but what are you to do now? I can stay with you if you want." Bill looked around the little room and frowned. Everything in the room seemed cold. There was nothing in the room that would give off the impression people lived in there.

"I wont let you," Bill went to let go of her hand, but Charlotte held onto it tighter. Bill smiled despite himself.

"You need to relax Charlotte, you seem to often over work yourself and if you try and put every little thing on your plate before you've even thought about it, you'll explode." Charlotte rolled her eyes as Bill put his other hand around her shoulder. "I really want you to be careful. You don't deserve to have bad things happen to you and-"

"Yet they still do," she finished for him.

"Yes, they still do," he whispered to her quietly. As she stared at the wall across from her she felt Bill's hand run down her back to her waist. "You're broken and bruised, Charlotte, but I still love you."

**!OD!**

He hadn't meant it as anything but as a friend though in his mind he didn't know to believe he did. He had stood by her side for so long it was hard not to doubt his feelings for her even if he had told all the world different, but he shrugged the thoughts out of his mind. He wouldn't ever get to express how he felt towards her and that was okay. He cared about her and would be willing to do anything to protect her and that's all that mattered then.

**!OD!**

Charlotte looked up at Bill and sighed. He was lost in his thoughts and she wasn't going to disrupt him while he was so deep in them. She put her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt so tired that she could hardly think straight. Without saying another word to the man she was using as a pillow she fell into a relaxed, carefree sleep.

The two stayed that way until Bill gently picked her up off the floor and carried her out of the office room to her own bed room. He didn't feel like waking her when she finally found peace in her dreams. He knew that place to be her own personal neverland, to dream and live the way she wanted it to be.

_**A/N: **I am very sorry it's short, but I needed it in there. Yes I do realize that it's rather sappy, but I made it that way for a reason. It will all come into play soon enough and I assure you the rest of the story will get better if you don't think it is now. Thank you all for reviewing, for those who did. I appreciate it more than anything. I like knowing that my work is enjoyable for others than me. _

_Good Day,_

_Miss Lady Karalyn_


	7. Chapter Five

**Author Note: Just so you know, I know very well Lucius went to Azkaban, but for purpose of my story he will not be going in until a little later. Oh and the muggle studies thing was not originally my idea. I am pretty sure my friend Aimee came up with it and I was just there at her house or something, it's a little changed, but the basic idea is the same. Thanks Aimee. Enjoy the story. **

**Chapter Five:**

Charlotte stared up at the ceiling as she lay with her back against the cold stone floor in her room. For some odd reason she felt better lying there than on her bed. It was a Saturday, the day she had her meeting with Lucius Malfoy, the worst man she'd ever had the _pleasure_ of meeting.

Charlotte smirked to herself. She felt like such a child lying there trying to get away from it all.

"How fucking old am I?" she asked herself out loud as she got up from the floor, "I am twenty-three bloody years old and I might as well have a teensy bit of fun before he kills me later." Charlotte grabbed her tattered robes and flung them over her body and left her bedchambers.

"Good morning, Charlotte!" Professor Flitwick called after her when she walked past him.

"Good morning to you as well," she smiled and continued to walk down the hallway. She walked past a number of her students who all stopped her to ask, or tell, her something relevant to the class or not. She had apparently made good with her students, which did make her happy. She liked to be on good terms with people, well sometimes that is.

"Where're you off to in such a hurry?"

Charlotte stopped and turned towards a well-groomed young boy. He was wearing an expensive French designed robe with a freshly tailored shirt and pants set underneath, all, of course, were black.

"What do you want, Draco?" Charlotte showed no hint of annoyance towards him. Truth be told she cared for the little brat. She never understood why, but she always had a part of her that wanted to look out for him, to make sure he was safe even if she didn't believe he deserved it in the slightest.

"I asked you a question."

"And I chose to ignore it."

"You are going to Hogsmeade are you not?" Draco crossed his arms along his chest and leaned against the wall. His face was void of all emotions, but his voice gave it away, he was curious.

"Yes I am, Draco. Care to come along?" Draco stared at her; he had expected anything but that to come from her. Never in the years that he had been her brother had she ever been nice to him, it was slightly disturbing.

"As tempting as that sounds I will have to pass," he stated with a smirk.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged and turned to leave before turning back towards him again, "What ever you do Draco, don't end up like him."

"I am shocked, I never expected you to be one to care. Not in the many years that I have known you have you ever been one to care."

"Draco I don't like you, in fact I hate you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I did take care of you when…"

"I know," he cut her off quickly, not wanting to remember it, "I know what you did and I thank you for it, but I don't need you or anyone else's help anymore."

"You may not need it Draco, but that doesn't mean people won't give it to you. I never wanted to be part of your damned family and I sure as hell didn't want to be your older sister, but Draco you're not heartless like you seem to act."

"Who says I am not actually heartless?"

"Me, I know you better than you think Draco."

"Go to hell, Charlotte. No one needs you here and no one wants you here either. It was better when we all thought you died, at least I was happy for a while."

"Your words have no feeling behind them and they will not pierce my heart as you wish they did because I simply don't care," she turned and left him there, leaning against the wall.

She shrugged the whole conversation off her mind and walked down the steps. Her speed slowed as she got closer to the Great hall, "Why does he have to be so difficult."

"If you are talking about Malfoy then I can give you an answer," Harry spoke up from the steps making Charlotte stop.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, I am listening."

"Malfoy is a git," Charlotte laughed as she sat down beside him.

"Too true," she answered with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, Harry," Harry stared at her with an annoyed expression, which just made her laugh.

"Go ahead."

"Why are you not like them?"

"Like the rest of my family?" Harry nodded.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I figure it would make sense if I was an evil prat like that wouldn't it?" Harry nodded yet again, "I would like to think that it's good that I am not like that."

"Oh it is, Professor, but it's just that you are nothing like Malfoy or what I have seen of his family. They all act like they are the best and they don't give a damn who sees it."

"That sums it up pretty well. Look, Harry, I don't know why I am any different, but I will find out one of these days and when I do I'll let you know," Harry smiled at her, "Oh that reminds me, I have something for you." Harry watched her, confused completely at what she was talking about. She stood up and looked down at him. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"Trust me," Harry eyed her, but got up and followed her down a number of hallways to an old wooden classroom door. It looked like it hadn't been opened in years so it made him wonder what this was all about. Charlotte just opened the door and waited for him to follow suit. He stepped into the very dusty old classroom. It had desks stacked on both sides and an old standing chalkboard in the back that still had things written on it.

MUGGLE MUSIC

That's what was written on the board. Underneath were a number of different types of music and also a music bar at the very bottom. "This is where the old Muggle Studies class was held, though I have heard that it's now very different. I guess that came with the change of the teacher."

Harry gave her a questioning look and then looked back around the room. There were shelves that made their way completely around the classroom. On top of the shelves were an assortment of different things, paintings and creations of some sort. Charlotte noticed him looking at them and smiled, "They are projects from over the years. See Muggle Studies was a lot more fun than it is now. Mainly projects and fun hand-outs on activities at least it was when I was here."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Oh right," Charlotte strode over to a bookshelf in the back except it didn't hold any books, it held records and music, "This is why I brought you here, You see I spent a lot of time in this room when I was in school. Now that it's no longer in use students aren't allowed in here, in fact it's locked by magic."

Charlotte thumbed her way through the records and dusted the bindings so she could read what they said. She looked in thought for a minute and then stopped. "Awe, here it is," she pulled out one of the records and blew on it, filling the air with a puff of dust. She motioned for Harry to come to her and he did. She handed him the case.

Harry stared at the cover, unable to speak. He was in shock of what this record case held. His father and his mates where staring at him from the cover.

"My dad?" he asked, forcing some sound to come from his throat, which suddenly felt very dry.

"This room holds many memories of your father and his friends. I am sure there are plenty of things still lying around that they did, but I haven't really looked. I have been a music buff since I was old enough to walk so this shelf always attracted me."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I know you think that the teachers here have been keeping this a secret, but I can tell you differently. Not many of them know all this stuff is still in here. It should have been cleaned out long ago and since no one comes in here anymore it wasn't cleaned up afterwards. I just thought I should let you know," she said, pointing at the record case.

She could tell that Harry was having trouble figuring out whether to be mad at this or happy. She only watched him study the case before he tossed it onto the ground and left the room. Charlotte sighed and picked up the case again. She looked at the cover and frowned, "Poor boy, got ripped away from his parents when he needed them the most," she placed the record back on the shelf and stood for a moment. It was such a shame that they changed the class.

She looked around the room once more before leaving it again. She shut the door and locked it back up before walking slowly back to the Great Hall to find Bill. She needed to talk to him.

"You want to go to Hogsmeade?" Bill asked her for the fourth time.

"Yes I want to go to Hogsmeade, why is there such a problem?"

"There isn't a problem Charlotte, it's just that don't you have to get ready for that meeting with your father?" Bill asked her as he took a bite of his apple.

"No."

"Okay, Charlotte, let's go," she smiled at him and left the Great Hall.

The weather wasn't as great as it should have been for a trip to Hogsmeade, but neither Charlotte nor Bill cared. It was pouring and both of them were soaked to the bone, but they were having a good time just talking about things that didn't even matter, like dreams they'd had or non important items that just made conversations fun.

"You dreamed you were murdered? I worry for you Mr. Weasley," she laughed.

"I worry about you too dear child, I mean dreaming of mice, how horrible that must have been," he responded mockingly.

"You don't know; they were rather scary. Gnawing on things and their beady little eyes. They know things that people don't."

"Now you are really worrying me, you sound like Matt."

"Oh how I miss them."

"You miss Matt?" Bill asked, not quite sure that he heard correctly.

"He may be a little strange but he's my mate along with Chris."

"You always leave Erik out."

"That's because he doesn't like me, William," she looked at him.

"Don't call me that. You make me think of my mother."

"You love your mother."

"Yes, but she only calls me William when I get into trouble," Charlotte laughed at him as he continued. "In fact she still does it to this day."

"So what should I call you? Mr. Weasley?"

"What you always do, Ms. Malfoy."

"Billy it is then," she smiled at him. Before either one of them knew it they were standing outside the shops of Hogsmeade, "That was quick."

"Only because I was here."

"You, my friend, are getting quite big headed. I think we need to pop that large head of yours."

"No, I think it's quite fine the way it is," Bill looked down at her dripping wet form and before he knew it he was stepping closer to her.

Charlotte looked at him with a raised brow as he stepped closer to her. He placed one hand on her shoulder and leaned down. She was about ready to yell at him for not keeping the promise that he made, when he kissed her forehead and slid his hand along her back to her other shoulder and continued to walk, slowly ushering her along. For some reason, she couldn't shake the slight disappointment she felt when he kissed her forehead.

Bill took her into a few shops where they laughed and joked before heading to one last spot.

WEASLEY WIZARD WEEZES

"Bill?" Charlotte asked.

"I told you, Fred and George," they stepped into the shop and waited for the twin terrors to walk out of the back room. They weren't getting any shoppers that day because of the bad rain, otherwise; Bill was sure of it, they would be out and showing off their new inventions.

Sure enough George, followed by Fred, walked out of a door in the corner and grinned at their eldest brother.

"Bill," Fred started.

"It's good to see you," George finished.

"So what have you been working on as of late?" Bill asked.

"You should know that," George started.

"Only Aimee is allowed that information," Fred finished.

"Awe yes, the third member," Charlotte said. Fred and George stopped and looked at her. Sure they had met her before, but it still came to a shock to them that Bill was her friend.

"Charlotte," Both Fred and George said.

"Work's been fine guys," she said, knowing what they were going to ask. They were, after all, big fans of hers.

"So how many times have you been called Silver Flare since you started teaching?" Fred asked.

"Surprisingly, none."

"No one recognizes you?" George asked.

"No one cares," Charlotte answered truthfully.

The four of them continued to talk for quite some time before Charlotte excused herself so she could get back to the castle quick enough to dry off and make her meeting with the devil known as Lucius Malfoy.

Charlotte sat in Snape's office and waited. She was early, but that was definitely better than being late. Lucius never liked anyone who was late. Of course this confused Charlotte because he always came in late. He, on the other hand, considered it 'fashionably late', when it really wasn't.

Charlotte was pulled from her thoughts when Snape came in with none other than Lucius himself. He smirked at the sight of her and then waved Snape back out of the door. Charlotte only hoped that Snape would be quick enough to come in if anything should happen."Why Charlotte, haven't you grown," he started with a sickenly-disturbing drawl; "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough," she spat.

"Always the fiery one. You were nothing like Draco, always a disappointment you were."

"What do you want with me?"

"I just came to see how my only daughter is doing."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to."

"So cut the crap Lucius, what do you want?"

"You will not spoil my plans, Charlotte."

"What plans?" she asked, the bitterness of the past years evident in her voice.

"You will not spoil the plans I have for Draco. You will not change his opinions."

"I am not trying to change his opinions, I am trying to get him to think for himself like I normal sixteen year old boy should be able to do. You will end up killing him this way," Charlotte fought back.

"If that be the plan then I will not change it."

"If you are willing to kill your son then you are more of a bastard then I thought you to be," Lucius glared at the black haired girl before him and grabbed her throat.

"You will not win this battle."

"There is no battle, Lucius," she spat, "Though even if there was, I don't plan on losing," her lungs began to burn as he tightened his grip and the air stopped coming so easily.

"You will learn to respect me or you will die among those filthy muggle friends of yours."

Charlotte didn't even care how he knew about them she only focused on keeping herself breathing what air would come. She felt lightheaded and the colors of the room were fading to a dark place, but she continued to fight.

"I," she spoke, her voice raspy, "I'd rather die along side them before I ever learn to respect a fowl creature like yourself."

In the few seconds after the words flowed from her lips she feared he'd squeeze harder upon her neck before her world began spinning out of control, but it never came. He just let go of her neck and stepped back.

The colors of the room brightened and she took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the sweet air around her. Lucius, however, started to laugh as he held up his cane, preparing either to pull out his wand or strike her in the head with it, but neither came. Instead she found his cane being taken from his hand by Snape.

"I think you should go," Lucius turned to face Charlotte once more and glared at her, silently promising he would be back to grant her death wish among her muggle friends.

Still Charlotte didn't let any emotion show. She just watched as Snape led Lucius out of his office. Charlotte cursed the ground he walked on and swore that she would not let him win, not this time. He had haunted her dreams for many years, but she refused to let her fears for him let him murder his own son.


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

_Charlotte sat on a bench outside a shop in London. Across the way a group of children, her age, were playing pirates. She so badly wanted to join them, but she was given her assignment and that was to wait. Besides, she knew they'd tease her, they always did. She was different and they didn't like that. _

The clouds lingering over head were dark and grey. The cracked pavement was rain soaked and muddy. To a normal person the weather would be gloomy and depressing, but to the little girl, it was beautiful. The October air was whipping past her face, bringing the sent of wet grass to her nose. The young child sighed and slumped her shoulders; she was about to leave her seat when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't jump or flinch at this though, but instead felt relieved. The feeling of being safe rushed through her, the type of safety only a father could provoke.

_Without a word said she got up and stood next to the man, but he now seemed to have his attention on something, or rather, someone else. Without even a thought she turned towards the man the guy next to her was talking to. Though, she hadn't glanced at either man and there wasn't any cool breeze, she shivered. The nice and warm fatherly presence that once consumed her now seemed far away as she stared at the man in front of her, who was completely dressed in black. _

_The warm feeling she had been so glad to feel was replaced and over powered by the searing evilness of this new intruder. Although she could still feel the hand on her shoulder, it didn't do much to rid the fear and hatred for this man standing across from her. Slowly, she raised her head until their eyes met. Nothing but ice and pure hatred could be taken from the depths of his cool blue eyes, much like the storm clouds up above. However, his eyes brought no comfort to her. With one last glare at the man, she turned and stepped away from the one now before her: Lucius Malfoy._

Charlotte quickly sat up in her bed. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. Her dream had not scared her, but it had bothered her deeply. Not once had she ever had a dream such like that one and what bothered her the most was that the dream was clearly explainable and yet, not, all at the same time.

Charlotte pulled back her comforter and slid her legs over the side of the bed until her bare feet touched the cool wood floor. She stretched slightly and got out of her bed. Without glancing at the time she walked over to the bay window near the table by the door. She sat upon the cushions and opened the window. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them as the cool autumn breeze surrounded her, consumed her. She stared down at the grounds below and looked around.

"Charlotte?" Someone outside the door asked, while knocking lightly.

"Faye," Charlotte said and the door unlocked. "You can come in," with a 'click' the door opened and Bill came into the room, smiling.

"Hello. How are you this fine morning?" Charlotte shrugged and continued to stare out of the window. "What's eating you, love?"

"Oh, nothing," Bill walked over to sit across from her. He had pulled a small toy off of her table and continued to play with it. Charlotte laughed at him and took the little magical toy away from him; he frowned. "You act very different around me, why?"

"I'm no different around you than I am with Aimee or Bryce. Maybe my brothers, but that's because they're my brothers. Really though, I am no different to you than I am to anyone else."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Why are you still in your pajamas?"

"Just woke up," She said blankly. Bill eyed her; she was sitting with her back against the wall in a white T-shirt and green pajama pants.

"You should get dressed then," He said, eyeing the watch on his wrist.

"Why?"

He undid the watch from his wrist and tossed it to her, "Because your first class starts in less than an hour." He smiled at her and took back the watch. He put it back on his wrist and looked up at her. She was staring out of the window again. "You looked tired."

"I am tired," Charlotte smiled at his reflection in the window. He noticed this and laughed. "Do you think my students hate me?"

"Besides Draco?"

Charlotte smirked, "Yes, besides him."

"I think it's half and half really. You get on the good side of one group, you are on the bad side of another, don't worry about it. Charlotte, you sure you are okay?"

"I am peachy," her voice was distant and she was no longer paying attention to anything besides the glass of the window. Bill leaned forward to kiss her cheek, but she still didn't look up.

"I'll start class if you are late," Bill told her as she nodded, but he knew she was in her own thoughts again. It was a place she often was in, a place she was safe in. Bill decided to leave her be, she would be down soon enough.

"Bill, where's Charlotte?" Ron asked from his seat in the front, next to Harry.

"She'll be down shortly… Keep reading," Bill looked down at his watch and then at the door. He must have had good timing because just then she pushed open the door and walked to her desk. She took off her robes and set them across her desk. She was now left in black corduroy pants and deep red button up shirt. "Everyone stand up and move to the back of the room now. If I am correct you should have been reading, am I right?" Her class nodded, but no one said anything. "Good, then we shouldn't have a problem today. Back of the room!" The students slowly made it to the back of the room and waited. They were a bit confused as to what they were doing, but Hermione seemed somewhat excited.

Just as they were about to ask Charlotte what was going on the desks all moved to the sides of the room, "Okay, come forth. I need you all to get with a partner." She watched closely as her students paired off into groups of two. Her class was thus divided Slytherins with Slytherins and Gryffindors with other Gryffindors. Charlotte frowned at this, but did nothing; she'd get on their case about it some other time. "It seems you all have partners. Now last week I asked you all to read chapter five, so, Ron what's the use of non-verbal spells?"

"To not say spells out loud?" Ron looked at Harry, an uncomfortable -expression written on his face. He obviously didn't know the answer.

"Ron did I not just say you had a complete week to read the whole chapter? It was only thirteen pages! Now tell me, what were you doing instead of reading the chapter?"

"I did read," Ron answered back Charlotte looked at him, knowing very well he hadn't.

"Want to lie to me again, Mr. Weasley? Now tell me, what were you doing instead?"

"I had…had a potions essay to write."

"That took you a full week? I know Professor Snape can be unfair and out right mean, but I am sure you could have finished his essay in less than a week." The class sniggered at Ron's misfortune of catching their professor at a less than happy time.

"We had other homework as well," Harry said for Ron.

"I didn't ask you Harry; and Draco if you turn around one more time I will make sure you can never turn your head again!" She looked over at Draco, who was now standing straight, glaring at her. Charlotte smirked and looked back at Ron. "Well, Mr. Weasley, as much as I hate to do this, I am going to have to deduct five points from Gryffindor for you inability to finish your assignment. Miss Granger, if you please?" Hermione smiled and gladly gave the right answer.

"Know-it-all…" Draco muttered under his breath.

"Five points from Slytherin!"

"What?"

"Learn to hold your tongue next time, or I'll teach you how to," Charlotte said sternly. "I will have none of that in my classroom," with that Charlotte assigned each group spells and constructed them to work on doing them non-verbally. Of course, to no surprise, Hermione was the first and only one to be able to do a non-verbal spell perfectly. She was very proud of herself, but spared Neville some humiliation by taking the leg-locker curse off just as soon as it had worked. Ron groaned from the front of the room and looked over at Harry.

"She gets everything her first shot at it." Harry shrugged, as well as Ron, and went back to trying to make his assigned non-verbal spell to work before the end of the class period.

When the bell sounded, signaling the next class was approaching, every student gladly gathered their belongings and left quickly in order to escape the professor's horrible mood. She had yelled at them countless times during the class period and even called the students "incapable" of having any intelligent thoughts, what so ever. She had put Neville on the spot at least twice during the class and both times he had looked like he was about to cry. She had not been easy on the poor boy and then ten minutes before the bell rang she had picked a fight with Draco. It had gotten to the point where Draco had pulled his wand out on Charlotte (a very stupid move on his part) for she had pulled her own wand on him just as quickly and then proceeded to spout out two spells in one breath. One to disarm him and then another to immobilize him.

By the time the Gryffindors realized what had happened and had begun to laugh, Bill had already stepped in. In which time, he had, surprisingly, gotten Charlotte into her desk seat and Draco back to his normal state. He had also given Draco his back wand and a nice big detention for pulling his wand on a teacher. To say the least, the Gryffindors found the whole ordeal quite amusing. But, despite how amusing the scene displayed before them was none of the students dared to stay behind. That is, all, but one.

"What in Merlin's name were you doing?" Bill asked the girl in the chair. Charlotte didn't seem to care in the slightest and knowing her, she most likely didn't. "Do you want to be fired?" Charlotte rolled her eyes at the worried adult and leaned back in her seat.

"Of course not. Bill, I don't know if you noticed, but Draco pulled his wand on me – not the other way around," Charlotte sat up and looked up at the red haired boy.

"I'd be lying if I said you didn't ask for it," Charlotte laughed.

"Trying to be mean, Billy?"

"No, but I _am _trying to be truthful and you were pushing those kids past the line," Bill told her. He was getting into the strict fatherly figure mode again and it was not one that suited such a fun loving charismatic boy like him. It was then that both of them noticed Harry standing in front of the desk.

"Hey, Harry. What's up?" Charlotte smiled at him. Harry tried to shake the sudden sense of familiarity, but it just wouldn't leave him.

"I was wondering…" Harry paused. "Well I want to see what else is in that room and I was wondering if you could show me."

"Harry, I wouldn't have showed you that room if I hadn't wanted to help you."

"Another question, can we go tonight? Quidditch starts tomorrow."

"Of course, you can either meet me here or there after dinner," Charlotte asked as she gathered some papers together.

"I'll come here," Harry said his good byes and put his pack over his left shoulder.

"See you later, Harry."

"Wow, you are in a better mood," Bill smiled. Charlotte simply laughed at him and rolled her eyes before getting up.

"You're lame, Bill."

Charlotte walked up the moving staircase to the fourth floor and pulled out her wand. She walked with stride to her classroom and unlocked the door with her wand before walking in. It was twenty minutes before dinner would end, but she had excused herself, having already finished her dinner. She had discarded her robes off in her chambers earlier so now she was wearing the fancy clothing that had been underneath them since earlier. She walked up to her office and pulled the back her pack over her shoulder. She set in safely on her desk. She waited for Harry by correcting all the papers she had left from the younger years. She had just finished correcting the last bit of assignments when her heard started to throb, flashes of bodies on the ground, all in the colour red played through her mind.

"Professor?" Harry asked, worriedly. Charlotte jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to be in the room. "Are you okay? You looked a bit iffy there."

"Oh, Harry, I am just fine, thanks," Charlotte stood and pulled a leather bound book from her bag. She walked over to Harry and handed him the book.

"What's this?" Harry asked, looking at the red leather book with bewilderment.

"It's part of a set I want to show you tonight, Harry," Charlotte stated as Harry turned to leave the room. He turned around and looked back into the dark office, "Is there anything on your mind?"

Harry paused, seemingly in thought, but then he answered, "No." Charlotte eyed Harry curiously, she knew he was lying because what she had seen what he was thinking, and she knew very well that's what that was.

Harry had strong emotions, making his thoughts almost an open book to her. She felt somewhat intruding, but he didn't know and she couldn't always help it.

"Can we go now?" Harry seemed not to ask because of his impatience, but more because of the uncomfortable air around them.

"Yes, of course," Charlotte left the office after harry and pulled the door closed. The trip up to the old muggle studies classroom was quiet and the uncomfortable air hadn't left.

"Professor?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever lost someone whom…" Harry stopped and looked around at the portraits.

"I never really had anyone to fill that position to lose, Harry,"

Charlotte smiled at him. "I know this will seem a bit out of nowhere, but do you care about Malfoy?"

"He's my brother, Harry. I bloody well always will. He doesn't know it, but yes, I do."

"Why?"

Charlotte laughed, "I don't really know." Harry took this as an answer and let the question go.

"Are you sure nothing is on your mind?"

"Yes," Harry stopped before the door. He waited for Charlotte to unlock it and pushed his way in again. The first thing he saw was something he was sure he had missed before. There was a case of leather bound books, just like the one he was holding. It was then that he decided to take a good look at the one he had gripped in his hands. He unwound the leather strap holding the book closed and then opened it up. There, in a fancy scribble were the words:

_Property of James Potter_

_Year four_

Harry closed the book and looked up. He had a hard time believing that in his hands he held the window into his father's thoughts while he was in school, "There are four of these journals that your father did, maybe more. I haven't checked. The project was to keep a journal, to pretend to be muggle when you wrote in them. At least that's what I got from it."

Harry opened the little leather book again and flipped through the pages, each one filled with the same scrawl as the inside cover, "I'm surprised, actually," Charlotte started. "Knowing a few things about your dad I fully expected these journals to be near empty."

"It looks like he took to it," Harry whispered, still thumbing through the pages.

"I know that the assignment was to at least write in it once a week, some did just enough to get by," She turned and pulled another little red book out of the case and opened it. "Sirius Black, 48 entries and none of them are longer than a page. At least in his first one."

"First one?"

"Yes, I supposed they had to keep them until they stopped taking muggle studies. Continuing on, there were some that wrote in more than needed, like your father. Then," She said as she turned and pulled two more out and opened one of them, "there are people like this one, who wrote in it probably more than once a day, at least, just to fill two of these for one year. However, I believe your father's are the ones you will want the most, followed by your mother's." Harry listened to every word she said only half-heartedly. He was too busy staring at the book she had originally had in her hands.

"Well, Harry, what else do you want to see?"

"Is there a way to play that record?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Charlotte stepped over to an old record player. It had to have been there since before her father was in school, but she knew it worked. She flicked her wand and the record Harry had been talking about pulled from the shelf and floated over to her hand. She put the record on the table and flicked her wand again, lowering the needle to the vinyl record.

"Are you going to stay?"

"Though I should, I wont if you don't want me to," Harry nodded. "Stay," then he sat on the floor and opened the book again.

_October 25_

_The assignment is to pretend to be muggle and though I've seen and talked to many, I am not one of them. I figure a good start would be vacation. This summer my family went to Rome, dad had business and as usual, mum and I went along. Wasn't too bad, but the stories Sirius and Remus had were exciting and I missed them all. Oh well, I learned a few things about Romans and another about jokes. They don't mix well; at least, not with the Romans I met. Rome was enjoyable, but as the only wizard… boy my age – things get dull. For Christmas dad is supposed to go settle some differences in America, so I may be staying at Hogwarts with Sirius, either that or he is coming home with me. It's already been planned. Remus is probably doing a great job at this assignment and I know Sirius has not written one word. –_

Harry stopped reading when the sound of trumpets met his ears. He slowly set down the book and looked up. The voice that met his ears next had confused him as to whom it was. It wasn't rock, but more of an alternative-sounding voice; all the same, it was nice. Harry snapped from his thoughts when he heard Charlotte laughing at him. He looked at her and frowned.

"Like it?"

Harry didn't answer her; he was too busy listening to the voice that was filling the room, "Is that... Remus?"

"Yeah. Not bad, eh?" Charlotte smiled at him and Harry's stomach gave a jolt. Something just seemed way too familiar about her – not just her smile, but _everything_.

"I read in one of the journals that Remus didn't want to sing. He plays guitar."

"Remus?" Harry asked, not believing that Remus could ever be what she was saying he was or even how she learned all of this information anyway.

"Yes, from what I've heard, he's pretty good. Or at least he was anyway. When I was in school, I spent a lot of time in this room – I've read bits and pieces of a lot of these," She gestured to the shelf.

Harry was about to talk to her when the door opened and none other than Bill Weasley walked in.

"Hey, Harry," Bill smiled at the teenage boy on the floor, patting him on the shoulder. He then turned to Charlotte, who was now sitting on the floor her back leaning casually against the wall, "I knew you'd still be here."

"I need to go to bed," Harry told the two. He wasn't planning on sleeping, but he thought he'd give the two time to themselves. Besides that, he needed to talk to Ron and Hermione.

"Good Night, Harry," Charlotte said in a singsong voice, just before he shut the door again. Bill then sat down against the wall next to the fiery spirited girl.

"Feeling better?"

"Undoubtedly, Billy."

"Do you want to go for a walk? We haven't done that in a while."

"I'd love to," Charlotte answered in a sweet voice that could rival Bill's.

"Good, I would have made you anyway," He grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her up off the stone floor.

"Oh, really? And, Mr. Weasley, how exactly did you plan to do that? Kidnap me?"

"I cannot kidnap the willing," He told her wisely. "However, it is unwise to mock me."

"Why is that?" Charlotte stepped up to him and went up on her toes.

"Because I'll do this," he swiftly reached down behind her and pulled her legs from under her and picked her up. Charlotte had anticipated that, however, and was not surprised to be held in his arms.

"I'm not impressed, dear William," Bill cocked an eyebrow towards her and then dropped her. She groaned outwardly when her arse hit the floor.

"My dear lady, as a gentleman I must do what is asked of me and you," he pointed at her, "asked for it." She glared at him, but got up and stood beside him nonetheless.

"Can we go now?" Bill smiled and laughed while nodding to himself. He turned on his heel and led the way to the open door. She followed close behind him, "Hey, Bill?"

He looked down at her and waited, "Hmm?"

"I need to get out of these clothes," Bill smiled at her.

"You look fine to me."

Charlotte continued to walk towards her own chambers, not even waiting for him. She knew, though, that he would be following her at a safe distance. When she made it to the door she whispered _'Faye'_ and then walked in.

Within five minutes she was back in the hallway. Bill was standing, talking to Minerva. Charlotte took that time to walk up behind Bill and listen to what was being said.

"Charlotte, your students seem to like you," Bill told her. "That's what Minerva was saying at least."

"Thank you," Charlotte stepped aside and watched as McGonagall watched her sadly. Charlotte gave her a slightly confused look as Bill said good bye and joined her next to a portrait of a little girl.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked her, noting that she was now wearing: a pair of light blue jeans, a forest green form-fitting shirt, and a black zip up sweatshirt.

"Do you remember that look that I complained that the teachers gave me back in school?"

"The one that made you ramble on for hours at a time?"

"Yes, that one!"

"Then no," Charlotte glared at him.

"Minerva just gave me that same look," Charlotte looked over her shoulder as they walked down the hallway together.

"Maybe, you are just confusing that with the disapproving one she gives you nearly everyday."

"I am not daft, Bill. I can tell the difference. It almost looked like she...she felt sorry for me."

"You are a Malfoy," Bill said, which earned him a nasty smack to the chest. "It's true!" He replied, rubbing the now wounded area.

"I know, but still, you shouldn't be such an ass."

"That's your job, not mine," Bill laughed as Charlotte stuck her tongue out at him. He was only having fun, but she needed to spoil it. That was her job. Bill leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"So where are we going?"

"Just on a walk, you seemed very stressed today and it's been a bit since we've been out, together," Bill said with a smile.

The two of them walked through the doors into the cool autumn breeze. The night stars were shinning so brightly it seemed almost impossible they were actually real. Charlotte felt the cool air sting her cheeks, turning them slightly pink as it blew past. She raised her head and watched Bill thoughtfully. The hairs that had fallen out of his ponytail were lightly brushing against his rose coloured cheeks. His eyes were bright with enjoyment and upon his lips was his famous half smile. Charlotte knew it well, it wasn't a smirk, but it wasn't a full smile either. And she thought it was absolutely amazing.

He stood beside her in all of his perfectness. Oh how she missed him. He was standing right next to her, but she still missed him. She missed the way they played around, the way she could tell him everything, the way he cared so deeply for her and the way he didn't care who she supposively was; only who she was to him. It suddenly seemed so stupid that she had turned him down so many times, but she, more than most, knew it wasn't going to happen – she didn't want it to.

"Are you all right?" Bill asked, concern written clearly upon his face.

Charlotte laughed, "Yeah, I am fine. Though I don't know about you. In this like you look absolutely horrible!" Bill poked her in the side.

"You are walking on fine line, love," Bill looked down at the shorter black haired devil in front of him.

"And I haven't fallen yet? I must be talented," She smirked at him.

"No, just very lucky I am nice to you, when I shouldn't be."

"Very well said."

"So, what are you showing Harry?" Bill asked, ushering Charlotte to walk with him down the path of aging stone.

"He deserves to know a little about his parents. What better place then the old muggle studies room?"

"Follow me to the Owlery," Bill changed his course and headed along the mis-leveled grounds to the door of the owlery tower. He pulled out a neatly folded note from his jacket pocket and gave it to a particularly scruffy brown owl.

"Take this to Base Three, Romania. Charlie Weasley," with that the bird was off into the night.

"Charlie?" Charlotte watched Bill curiously.

"He wrote me a couple of days about something and I am just now getting back to him."

"How goes it over there?"

"It goes just fine from what I heard."

"Lies!"

"Oh, you're right, I completely forgot. Charlie's arm was torn from the socket by one quite nasty dragon," Bill nodded in thought, keeping a straight face the whole time.

"Really!"

"Yes, he also met this girl and made wild love to her as well!"

"Is that so?"

"Oh, but there is a twist. Aimee is having Vlad's baby!"

"Interesting."

"Yes, and despite all of that, Charlie and her are still together!"

"Oh, Shocking!"

"I know – " Charlotte and Bill stared at each other and then in one swift moment both were laughing. Charlotte was the first to stop. She shifted her weight and looked out into the crystal clear night, "So they're good then?"

"Yup," Bill walked from the door and down the stone steps until the bottom and then sat on the stone ledge and waited for her. She walked down the steps, each step seemed planned out and determined. She always seemed well put together, or rather, as well put together as someone like her could be. He admired her for it, though. She was always one to bite off more tan she could chew. She would stumble around choking for a moment, but somehow she always found a way to swallow and get on with the rest of her life. She always landed on her feet, but one thing she seemed to lack in was emotion. He had seen her scared on occasion and often angry, but she generally was mellow and uncaring. Though, there was one thing he'd never seen from her and that was sadness. Never once in the twelve years of knowing her had he seen her cry. He was sure she was capable of this simple emotion, but she had learned to keep all that inside well. Which, was not a very smart thing to do, in his honorable opinion.

Bill, however, was shaken from his many thoughts when she walked up in between his legs and rested her hands on his knees. She was staring at his stomach before she lifted her head to look him directly in the eyes. At that moment, everything she had thought earlier about him had swiftly left her mind without so much as a good-bye note. She was just lost as she glanced into his light blue eyes.

Before either one of them really knew what they were doing their lips touched in a cold, but fiery embrace.


End file.
